


Hearts In Battle

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, M/M, drable, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: The drive back to the bunker.Part of my 100 word challenge





	Hearts In Battle

“We did pretty good back there,” Dean said, over the Impala’s engine.

 

“It was a waste of time,” Cas snapped. 

 

“So Donnie was wrong about the hearts. We’ll ask what’s up. But, it wasn’t a waste of time. We got to kick ass. That’s always fun.” His heart soared when Cas smiled slightly. 

 

“I’ve fought for many centuries,” Cas said. “But there’s no one I’d rather have by my side in battle than you.”

 

Dean cleared his throat and patted Cas’s thigh. “Me too.” Then he snickered. “They wore loincloths.”

 

He’d never been happier to see Cas roll his eyes. 


End file.
